Blissful Love
by iluvzanessa
Summary: Zac and Vanessa have been together for 3 years. Fitting in family life and fame is tough. They're there for each other but they have some ups and downs. Bad summary, good story. My first time posting anything so please be nice!
1. Rise and Shine

**A/N: Please read and review. This is my first story so be nice!**

"Zaaaaaaac," Vanessa whined.

"Whaaaaaaaat," I whined back. Vanessa and I have been going out for 3 years, ever since we met at rehearsals for High school Musical. Last year, she moved in with me and it's been great, but she can get annoying at times. I woke up,stretched, and rubbed my eyes; I was so not a morning person. As I looked around I saw Vanessa looking at me from where she was leaning by the door to our room. She was wearing a flowy, white dress and had her hair pulled back at the neck. Perfect summer outfit and of course she looked beautiful. I smiled just thinking about how lucky I was to have her. As I walked over to her, she was still staring at me.

Finally, she said," It's Stella's birthday today and we have to think of something great to get her before the party this evening. I can't think of anything!" I groaned and looked at the ceiling. Vanessa always got to worked up about everything wether it be a family issue or one of fame.

" She likes music does'nt she? Why don't you get her that Jonas Brothers c.d. she's been dying to get? She would love that." I could see Vanessa was considering this and then she squealed excitedly.

"That's an awesome idea, I can't believe I didn't think of it! Oh, I love you Zac!"

" I love you too Nessa," I said and then we stood there and kissed. I love it when we kiss because it takes out all my stress and I just get caught up in the moment. When I opened my eyes, I smiled at her and went to get dressed.

" Hurry up, and come down for breakfast so we can go out and get Stella her birthday present and hopefully get some other errands done."

"Okay Van, I'll be down in a minute." I was going to take a shower, but I told Vanessa I'd hurry up and I can't take quick showers. So, I pulled on a solid black tee and jeans, brushed my teeth, and washed my face so I'd at least look semi-awake. I never understood, and I don't think I ever will, how Vanessa always looked so awake no matter what time it was or how tired she was. It amazes me!

Downstairs, Vanessa had already set the table for us and was in the process of frying eggs and bacon. It smelled delicious and when I Iooked at the clock I saw that it was already 10:00 a.m. No wonder I was so hungry!

"I can't wait to eat, I'm so hungry! It smells delicious by the way," I raved, while kissing her on the top of the head.

She smiled, " thanks, I try." I sat down and read the newspaper while waiting, after having asked Vanessa if she needed help in which she declined. Ten minutes later, breakfast was ready and we sat down to eat. The eggs and bacon were delicious, especially then, when i was so hungry. I didn't feel as tired after eating that hot, delicious meal.

" I don't know what I would do with out you, Nessa, you're amazing," I gushed.

She swatted me playfully,"Oh Zac, stop! I'm no better than anyone else," she said, blushing. That's my Vanessa, so modest.

After cleaning up and snuggling on the couch together, while watching "The Notebook," we decided it was time to go. I grabbed my keys, and we headed out to the car, Vanessa getting in to the seat beside me. We were off to Circuit City first, to get Stella's gift, and then we would decide from there where we wanted to go next.

**A/N: Now review please. Thanks!**


	2. Exciting Reunion

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. It really makes me want to write more and update faster. Thanx for all the advice, and I'll try to follow as much of it as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything unless otherwise stated. Zanessa are obviously not mine.**

When we arrived, there was already hordes of paparazzi outside waiting to take pictures. No matter how long Vanessa and I have been in the business, we can't get used to it. I parked the car and we got out acting as if there wasn't tons of flashes going off in our faces. When we got inside, there was every type of electronics and music you can imagine, lining the floors and walls. It was amazing! Vanessa headed straight for the aisle of teen music. There was hundreds of High School Musical CD's in that aisle, which was kind of unnerving. It was always weird to see your face staring back at you. Man, so much has happened since we made those movies.

I looked at Vanessa and smiled, " at least I still had her, and we are all still great friends," I thought.  
I came back to the present when I heard a shout, "Zac! Come here and stop spacin'. I found the Jonas Brother's CD's! " There she goes again, getting overexcited! I walked over to where she was at the other end of the aisle, and sure enough, the Jonas Brother's CD's were all around her. There were loads of them! Man, those guys were popular!

"Ok, babe, I'm here. Do u know which one to get? Which ones does she already have?"

" She has their first 3 CD's and she's been dying to get the 4th one ever since it came out, like a whole day ago!," Vanessa said, giggling. I laughed. Stella, Vanessa's younger sister turned 14 today and she is obsessed with the Jonas Brothers!

"Okay, Van that sounds great! The CD is right here so let's get it and get going. I don't want to miss the Laker's game that's on at 4:00. Then, we also have to get ready for Stella's party and it's already 2:00." Vanessa rolled her eyes. She hates when I rush her, especially for something as unimportant as a Lakers game. I love the Lakers, and sheуll even occasionally watch it with me, if she's really bored. But, she doesn't really like them at all. Vanessa took one of the CD's and we headed to the front to check out. As we were walking there, we were browsing and I saw this gorgeous HD t.v. Our t.v. is totally fine, but I've always wanted to get an HD t.v., especially after the law was passed that you have to have HD by February 2009. I've been begging Vanessa forever,but she says that our t.v. is fine and we can wait until later, when February's closer, to get a new t.v. I won't give up though.

" Nessa, I love you so much and you're gorgeous! You love me too, right?," I cooed. Vanessa knows me so well that she caught on right away.

" What do you want?" I looked at the t.v, hinting, and after a minute she realized.

" I told you a ton of times that we don't need a t.v. and when February gets closer, than we'll get it! Stop bothering me about it or we won't get a new t.v. at all and we'll just get one of those HD converters. Oh, wait, that's a good idea! Maybe we'll just do that," she said indignantly.

"No, Van, I won't bother you again, but we're not just getting one of those converters!," I pleaded. Than I gave her puppy eyes, which she hates. She looked like she was wavering, but than she looked away.

"Zac, I hate when you do that. That is just going to make me more adamant about not getting a new t.v.," she said, starting to get annoyed.  
I teased her and said," I saw you wavering so it obviously is working. Just a little more, and I've got you!," I said, laughing evilly. Vanessa was kind of cute when she got mad. She shot me a glare, but kept walking. I looked at my watch and it was already 2:15. We had to get out of there by 2:30. We finally got to the front and were waiting in line when I thought I saw someone I knew. I looked at Vanessa to see if she also noticed this. she didn't seem to have noticed anything, but then she shrieked.

"Hey Kenny, what's up? Long time, no see!," Vanessa said excitedly. I looked where Vanessa was directing her gaze and I saw Kenny Ortega walking toward us. Kenny Ortega was our director and choreographer for the "High School Musical" franchise. It was great to see him.

"Hey Kenny, what are you doing here?," I asked him, just as excitedly. We talked for awhile, but then I saw the clock overhead said 2:30. I nudged Vanessa and looked at the clock. She got the hint.

"Kenny, it was great to talk, but we have to go. My sister is having a birthday party tonight and Zac needs to get home in time for the Laker's game or he'll kill me," Vanessa said apologetically. We said our goodbye's and promised to keep in touch. Then we paid for the CD and left. Outside, the paparazzi were already flashing away. We got in the car quickly and Vanessa got in the driver's seat. I got in beside her and we drove off.

** A/N: Please review now, I'd really appreciate it. I only got 4 review on the last chapter and I'd really like to get more this time. I think this chapter is much better than the last one. Thanx!**


	3. Mixed Emotions

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, but I would really like more reviews. Please tell other people you know about my story, so that they can read it an review also. Also, please don't read and not review, it's really not nice. Thanx!**

**Disclaimer: I do, though, own this story. I own Henry Dawson, made up the name.**

When we got home it was 2:45. I still had a lot of time before the Laker's game was on. Right when we got inside, Vanessa went upstairs to wrap the CD for Stella. I decided to take a nap, in order to kill time. I was worried that I wouldn't wake up on time, but then I remembered that Vanessa always would wake me and give me something to do. She didn't like it much that I took naps whenever. With that knowledge, I went to sleep. After what felt like five minutes, I heard Vanessa calling me. I was right in my assumption that she'd wake me up. What do you know!

"Zac, the phone's for you!," Vanessa yelled. I got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?," I said, in a daze.

" Hi, is this Zac?" I answered in the affirmative. "Great! I'm Henry Dawson, a director. I have seen much of your work and I have to say I'm thrilled. You are able to play so many different roles. I mean, your amazing at musicals, but you are also incredible when it comes to just acting. So, I wanted to know if you would be interested in trying out for a role, like the main role for instance, in the movie I'm directing. It's called,'The Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time' and it should be fabulous. **(This is a movie in the works and I heard Zac tried out for the main part, but didn't get it.)** We would be filming in Egypt and the South of France, both beautiful places. It should be a wonderful experience." This sounded great, especially because I was hoping to get back into acting again soon. I never was exactly out of it, I just hadn't had any jobs recently. The only problem was how Vanessa would feel about it. I wouldn't want to be away from her for so long and I don't think she would want me to be away from her either. I would have to ask her.

" How long, do you presume, we would be out there filming. Would I be away for like a month?," I questioned. First, I would have to audition and get the part, but I was just assuming, for now, that I already had the part.

" We are planning on filming for about a month in a half. It would be, most likely, during March and April, like two months from now. I can give you my number and you can call me as soon as you talk to your girlfriend. Maybe we can arrange for her to come out there with us, so she won't be away from you for so long, okay?" I think it would be best if I called him later, because I needed to talk to Vanessa.

" Yeah, I should talk to my girlfriend first and think it through myself. I do think I'm interested, though. Either way, I'll call you. so, can I please have your number?," I asked him. He gave me his number and we hung up. I really wanted to take him up on it and try out. But, what if I didn't get the part, that would be so disappointing. I also don't want to be away from Vanessa for so long. Maybe I should bring her with me, like he suggested. I have to go talk to her.

I went upstairs to our room, where Vanessa was lying on the bed reading a book, with Stella's wrapped present beside her. She looked so happy and I really didn't want to bother her, but I knew that I had to get it over with. It was 3:15 and I had to watch the game.

"Hey Vanessa. That call was from a director who wanted me to audition for a movie. It's called, 'Prince of Persia:The Sands of Time' and we would be filming in Egypt and the South of France. If I get the part, I would be away for like a month in a half, during March and April. I don't want to be away from you for that long but I think that this would be a really good movie for me and I would really like to do it. Henry, the director, suggested that you come with me so we don't have to be away from each other for so long. Maybe we could do that. So, what do you think?," I rambled. I was so worried what her reaction would be that I blurted it out without letting her get a word in edge-wise. I exhaled loudly, it was hard to talk so much. Vanessa seemed to be letting all the information be processed in her brain. After a few moments se looked at me.

"I am really happy for you that you got an offer to be in a movie, but I'm going to miss you so much when your away. I know you'll get the part because you always get every part you try out for, so there's not even a question of that. I don't think I will be able to come with you because I have a movie to film during that same time. We, of course will talk on the phone like every night, but it won't be the same. I will have no one to sleep with and cuddle up by, in bed. But, because I love you and I know that you want the part, i want you to try out, and if you get the part, take it." As she said this she started to cry thinking about missing me. Seeing her cry, I started crying but I was very happy that she wanted me to take the offer. I would miss her too, but I would look forward so much to seeing her again. I sat down next to her on the bed, and held her against my chest. She cried against me as I kissed her on the head lovingly and rubbed her back.

"I love you so much Vanessa and I will miss you, but when we see each other again it will be so exciting. I will for sure call you every night to check how your doing and so I can talk to you. It means so much to me that you want me to take this job just because I want it. I'll go call henry right now and then I'll come back." I kissed her and then I went to the phone. After I dialed, the phone rang two times and then Henry picked up. "Hello"

" Hi, it's Zac. I talked with Vanessa and she said I can try out for the movie, and take the part if I get it. She's not able to come out there with me, but we'll talk every night. Can you please give me the information for the auditions so I can make sure to make it," I asked him.

" Sure. Next Tuesday through Thursday there will be auditions at the Staples Center, downtown, from 9:00 to 4:00 each day. Good Luck and I'll see you next week! I'm sure you'll get the part," he said politely. We hung up and i wen back to Vanessa to tell her the news.

" The auditions are next week, downtown from 9:00 to 4:00. It would be much appreciated if you could come with me for support. How about it?," I asked her.

" Of course Zac, I'd love to come with you. Your game's on now so let's go watch it." I raised my eyebrows.

" You're going to watch with me? You hardly ever do that," I exclaimed.

" I keep thinking about how I'll miss you, so I feel like spending as much time with you as I can," she said sadly. I smiled at her and gave her a hug. I took her hand, and we walked downstairs to the living room. I turned on the the t.v. and the game was just starting. I sat down on the couch and Vanessa laid down with her head in my lap, propped against my stomach. She was curled up and had the blanket pulled around her. She looked so cute, and I bent down and kissed her on the cheek and then whispered, my lips against her ear.

"I love you, Vanessa, so much. Don't ever forget that. If we're apart or not, I'll never stop loving you, don't worry"

" I love you so much Zac and I'll never stop loving you either, no matter what," she whispered, looking up at me. We smiled and then turned to watch the game together. It was so nice to spend time alone together.

**A/N: I made this chapter longer, but it's still not long. Sorry! Please, please review. It doesn't take that long and it makes me happy. I wan't to update faster when I get reviews. Thanks! I finished school today, it's summer vacation for me now. Yay! I'm not going to update,most likely, unless I get 3-4 reviews on each chapter. So, pleez get people to read and review so I can update for you guyz!**


End file.
